The present disclosure relates in general to the development of dynamic business data that support a variety of business processes, such as marketing systems, merchandising systems, and others. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for determining how a spatiotemporal occurrence influences consumer preferences as the occurrence moves and changes over time, thereby enabling the planning, development and execution of dynamic business strategies that anticipate and closely link to the occurrence and consumer preferences as the occurrence and consumer preferences both move and change over time.
A wide variety of occurrences (e.g., natural phenomena, events, etc.) are capable of influencing a consumer's preferences and/or purchasing behavior in a wide variety of industries, including grocery, food & drink, pharmaceuticals, apparel, travel & leisure, home & garden, energy and automotive. For example, in weather-based advertising merchants attempt to deliver advertisements and/or promotions that correspond to weather conditions experienced by the consumer. Examples include 4×4 SUV advertisements targeted to areas experiencing icy or snowy weather, or antihistamines advertisements targeted to areas where there is a high pollen count.
Conventional marketing strategies have supported marketing toward spatiotemporal occurrences on a very broad or long-lived scale, such as marketing to weather on a seasonal or climatic basis. Concurrently marketers have increasingly greater data at hand as to how consumers respond to such occurrences. For example, the marketer may have data that shows that when it is cold and rainy in zone 4, the sales of boots increase by 50 percent. In many cases providers of weather information provide APIs (application programming interfaces) that enable advertising, marketing and related applications to receive alerts and triggers when weather conditions in specific localities change in such a way as to meet pre-specified criteria. Weather-based advertising is typically implemented through the integration of such weather APIs into business advertising platforms. These integrations can yield email marketing, SMS & push notifications, mobile ads, web displays, video ads and digital out-of-home signage (DOOH). Weather APIs can also be integrated into the back-end of ecommerce websites to synchronize promotions and offers with local weather events.